The Administrative Core is the "nerve center" ofthe Columbia ADRC. It assures communication between the diverse cores and projects. It schedules meetings of both the Internal and External Advisory Committees, developing and implementing action plans based on their recommendations. The Administrative Core is responsible for interactions of the ADRC with the university, with the public and the Alzheimer Association (via the Education Core), with other ADCs, with NACC and with the NIA. It is responsible for administrating, accounting and reporting related to the ADRC grant and related funding;for the appointment of personnel in the university;for assuring the compliance of our cores and projects with regulations on human subjects, animal use, HIPPA and genetic testing. The Administrative Core monitors the mission of the ADRC and modifies it as necessary to meet new knowledge about the disease. The administrative core solicits Pilot Grant proposals on an annual basis, organizes the review of these proposals and their submission to the NIA.